Because Of You
by chizeyuffie
Summary: "Wo Ai Ni Henry Lau, Wo feichang ai ni * ..." kupasangkan cincin dengan berlian mungil ditengahnya ke jari manismu. Kubelai rambutmu helai perhelai untuk yang terakhir kalinya. REPOST! A ZhouRy fic based on After School's song, Because Of You! RnR pls? :3


Tittle : Because Of You

Pairing : ZhouRy (ZhouMi/Henry)

Rating : PG (?)

Warnings : BL (Boys Love), OOT, Typo, dsb.

Summary : A ZhouRy songfic, based on After School – 너때문에 (Because Of You)

A/N : REPOST! Mianhae author repost karena ada yg kritik sama paragrafnya yang bikin pusing ;A;/ dan makasih ya buat kritiknya! m(_ _)m tanpa kritikmu mungkin aku ngga akan bisa jadi lebih baik lagi :3 Enjoy!

...

I...Still can't...get over you

I never forget

Boy I never forget boy…

Can't remember how many years it has been since we broke up

But I cry everytime when I think about you

Why I'm so eager to see you today?

...

Sudah berapa tahun semenjak kepergianmu, Mochi kecilku. Akan tetapi, bayanganmu terus melekat dibenakku.

Seakan-akan dirimu merasuki jiwaku, membuatku mengingat dirimu disetiap waktu. Hidupku sekarang sangat hampa.

Sangat sangat hampa.

Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku sangat merindukan sosokmu yang lembut untuk mengisi kekosongan hariku.

Jika aku diberi kesempatan satu kali lagi, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu.

Aku sangat ingin kembali membelai kedua pipimu, mencium puncak kepalamu, keningmu, kedua kelopak matamu, hidungmu dan juga bibir mungilmu.

Dan aku akan mengatakan padamu bahwa engkau adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan padaku. Namun, itu semua hanyalah angan-anganku saja.

Sungguh, aku ingin berjumpa denganmu lagi, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini juga.

Aku sangat merindukanmu.

...

I regret giving you my love

I regret getting attached to you

I regret holding you back

Why do I have to face the pain alone?

I tried to be your only boy

And did you ever understood my heart?

Now it become a compass

Of a broken love

Tears are flowing down

And soaks the dry lips

Oh, what should I do?

Now I can't erase you out of my mind

...

-Flashback-

~3rd person POV~

"Ya! Mimi-ge! Tungguin aku dong!" protes namja berpipi chubby sambil berlari mengejar orang di depannya.

"Salah sendiri lelet!" balas namja berambut merah yang sudah berada jauh dari orang di belakangnya.

"Apa? Mimi-ge tuh yang curang! Punya kaki panjang-panjang amat sih!", Zhou Mi terkekeh mendengar perkataan kekasihnya.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di tepi sungai Han.

"Henli cepat! 30 detik lagi jam 12 tepat lho!" Zhou Mi berteriak dengan nada yang sangat antusias. "Shenme(*)? Shi ma(*)?", namja bertubuh mungil itu pun menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

"Cepat cepat! 12 detik lagi!"

"AAAA MIMI-GE JANGAN BIKIN AKU PANIK DONG!"

"10!"

"Henli!"

"9!"

"AAAAA-"

"8!"

"Cepat!"

"7!"

"MIMI-GE BAWEL!"

"6!"

"APA? BAWEL?"

"5!"

"AIH! BERISIK!"

"4!"

"HENRY LAU!"

"3!"

"AMPUN MIMI-GE!"

"2!"

Tepat dihitungan kedua, Henry telah berada di samping Zhou Mi. Belum juga sempat mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, Zhou Mi langsung menarik tangan Henry dan mencium bibir mungilnya.

"1!"

Kini dua namja itu pun saling merasakan hangatnya dekapan orang yang paling mereka cintai satu sama lain, diiringi dengan bunyi letupan kembang api dari berbagai titik di tepi sungai Han.

...

"Henli..." panggil namja berdagu lancip itu pelan. "Ne?" Henry membalikkan tubuh mungilnya sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi mengusap pipi kanan Henry perlahan, penuh dengan kasih sayang. "Sing for me?"ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Walaupun lampu kamar dimatikan, Henry masih bisa melihat seulas senyum manis dari namja yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini.

"Nggak mau ah..." balas Henry sambil memainkan ujung piyama kekasihnya. "Weisheme(*)?" tanya Zhou Mi penasaran.

"Suaraku kan nggak sebagus Mimi-ge dan Kui Xian-ge" jawab Henry dengan polosnya. Mendengar jawaban dari namja di hadapannya itu malah membuat Zhou Mi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"YA! Kok malah ketawa sih? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" karena kesal, Henry melempar bantalnya ke muka Zhou Mi.

Koala bertubuh kurus itu mencoba untuk menahan tawanya, namun hasilnya nihil. Dia terus saja tertawa seperti tidak ada hari esok.

"AIH MIMI-GE JAHAT!" Henry mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. "Lho aku jahat kenapa? Jangan manyun gitu dong, nanti dicium Gorilla lhoooo." goda Zhou Mi sambil menunjukkan seringaian mesumnya.

"Pokoknya Mimi-ge jahat! Terus kenapa mesti Gorilla coba?" jawab Henry yang gak tahu kenapa malah menanggapi godaan ga jelas Zhou Mi itu.

"Ayolah Henli-yah, nyanyikan sesuatu untukku dong. Sekali sajaaaaa~" pinta Zhou Mi manja. "Nggak mau pokoknya! Main biola aja deh!" balas Henry sekenanya.

"Lho kok nawar, pokoknya nyanyi! Kalo nggak nanti aku kelitikin nih!","AH! Yaudah deh!" Henry pun menggembungkan kedua pipi tembamnya.

"Yah kamunya gak mau ya? Yaudah deh gak jadi" kata Zhou Mi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini punggungnya membelakangi Henry, pura pura ngambek ceritanya.

"Mimi-ge jangan ngambek dong. Aku mau nyanyi kok..." Henry menarik ujung lengan piyama Zhou Mi.

"Beneran?" tanya Zhou Mi, masih pura-pura ngambek.

"Iyaa, emangnya Mimi-ge mau aku nyanyiin lagu apa?",Zhou Mi pun bangun dan kini ia berhadapan kembali dengan badan Henry.

"Apa saja" Zhou Mi kembali memamerkan seringaian mesumnya, merasa puas karena ternyata taktik liciknya berhasil.

"Aku nyanyi ya, tapi janji jangan tertawa!", "Iyaa aku janji!" ujar Zhou Mi sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. "Pinky swear?" tanya Henry. "Shi de(*)", Henry pun mengaitkan kelingking kecilnya ke kelingking panjang Zhou Mi.

Sebelum mulai bernyanyi, namja yang mengenakan setelan piyama warna putih bermotif kelinci itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya.

"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and then you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love"

...

Ketika Henry membuka kedua mata sipitnya, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah Zhou Mi menepuk tangannya dengan wajah yang sangat sumringah.

"Yaayy! Suaramu bagus sekaliiii~", "Aku malu…" kata Henry sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal.

"Aih malu kenapa, suaramu bagus kok…" Zhou Mi mengambil bantal yang sedang digunakan Henry untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ah Mimi-ge bohong…" ujarnya polos. "Bohong? Aku serius kok! Menurutku suaramu itu lebih bagus daripada Kui Xian, Li Xu dan seluruh orang di dunia ini" Zhou Mi membelai rambut halus Henry helai perhelai.

"Mimi-ge gombal…", "Aishh, aku mesti bilang apalagi supaya kamu percaya padaku?" Tanya Zhou Mi frustasi.

"Eh, iya iya aku percaya kok… Hehe" Henry merasa bersalah, karena ia pun tahu apapun yang Koala tingginya katakan itu selalu benar apa adanya.

…

I cried a lot because of you

I laughed a lot because of you

I believed in love because of you

…

"Aku pergi ke Cina karena hanya ingin menemui Geng-ge! Hanya itu! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk kok! Kenapa kau tetap tidak mengizinkanku Mi-ge?" Henry menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai apartemen Zhou Mi.

"Apakah ia tidak bisa menunggu? Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh ke Cina sendirian!" Zhou Mi menatap Henry tajam.

"Aku rindu Geng-ge! sudah 1 tahun aku tidak menemuinya! Aku sudah membeli tiket dan pesawat akan berangkat 2 jam 45 menit lagi! Lagipula aku sudah hampir 22 tahun Mi-ge! Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!"

Henry mencoba menatap mata Zhou Mi.

"AISH! Pergilah! Lakukanlah hal sesuka hatimu! Aku tidak akan peduli lagi!" bentak Zhou Mi sambil memukul meja di samping kanannya.

Henry pun kaget karena bentakan Zhou Mi, air mata sudah terasa di pelupuk matanya dan siap mengalir deras ke pipinya.

"Baiklah! Jangan hubungi aku selama aku pergi!" Henry mencoba menjaga suaranya agar tetap stabil dan melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu keluar apartemen mewah Zhou Mi sambil menarik kopernya.

...

Sudah 5 jam semenjak Henry meninggalkan apartemen Zhou Mi.

Kini Zhou Mi sedang terduduk di sofa ruang TV nya dan merenung.

Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membentak Henry dengan kasar.

Zhou Mi dapat melihat mata Henry yang sudah berkaca-kaca karena air matanya.

Entah kenapa emosinya selalu naik tiap kali ia mendengar nama 'Geng-ge', yap Geng-ge atau Han Geng adalah orang yang merawat Henry selama ia tinggal di Cina dulu.

Apakah ia cemburu? Ya, ia tidak bisa menepis fakta tersebut.

Zhou Mi akui ia sangat cemburu. Apalagi setelah mendengar Henry berkata 'Aku rindu Han-ge!', seolah-olah emosinya naik hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya dan tak sanggup ia bendung lagi.

Zhou Mi mendengus, ia pun menyalakan Televisi menggunakan remote-nya.

Ketika Televisinya menyala, hal pertama yang ditampilkan Channel yang terhubung adalah berita tentang Kecelakaan pesawat yang baru saja terjadi.

"Pesawat MA-60 dengan rute Korea Selatan-Cina baru saja terjatuh di daerah sekitar Beijing, pesawat yang mengangkut 150 penumpang dan 22 awak kapal tersebut jatuh sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Belum bisa diperkirakan berapa korban tewas—" sebelum pembaca berita selesai membacakan beritanya,

Zhou Mi langsung mematikan Televisinya dan melangkah secepat kilat untuk mencari kunci mobilnya.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga saja itu bukan pesawat yang Henry tumpangi..." Zhou Mi pun hanya bisa berdoa.

Suara derap langkah kaki terus menggema di bandara, terlihat seorang namja berambut merah yang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ruang Informasi.

"Sial, kenapa ramai sekali disini?" protes Zhou Mi.

Jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari biasanya, keringat mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya.

Tangannya dingin sedingin es.

Bagaimana tidak?

Kekasih yang amat dicintainya sedang dalam bahaya.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit berlari, Zhou Mi akhirnya berhasil menemukan ruang Informasi yang sudah terlihat sangat ramai.

"Permisi, apakah pesawat MA-60 yang barusan terjatuh di Beijing adalah pesawat yang berangkat sekitar 5 jam yang lalu?" tanya Zhou Mi dengan nafasnya yang belum stabil akibat berlari.

"Iya benar, apakah ada keluarga atau rekan anda yang menaiki pesawat itu?" tanya sang Informan.

"Ya! Ada, namanya Henry Lau atau Liu Xian Hua. Apakah jumlah korban sudah diketahui? Apakah daftarnya sudah—",

"Mi-ge?" suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Zhou Mi terdengar tepat di belakangnya.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, pria bertubuh tinggi itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan! Henry!" tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Zhou Mi segera memeluk tubuh mungil Henry erat-erat, seperti tidak mau melepaskan Henry lagi untuk selamanya.

Zhou Mi tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang di sekitar mereka dan terus memeluk Henry erat, sampai akhirnya Henry mengatakan sesuatu.

"M-Mimi-g-ge, se-sesakh!", Koala besar itu pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sy-syukurlah Henry kau selamat! A-aku kira kau-kau",

"Aku ketiduran di taksi dan ketinggalan pesawat, makanya aku tidak jadi berangkat ke Cina. Harusnya aku mendengarkan perkataan Mimi-ge ya. Lho lho kok Mimi-ge malah nangis?" Henry kaget melihat kekasihnya yang selama ini tidak pernah menangis kini meneteskan air matanya.

"Ha-habisnya, aku panik setengah mati tahu! Aku kan takut kalau ternyata kamu termasuk di daftar korban! Aku—", "Sshh, sudah tak apa Mi-ge, aku masih ada disini kan?" Henry mengusap punggung Zhou Mi perlahan,

berharap bahwa sentuhan kecil seperi itu mampu menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Henli, Duibuqi(*)..." bisik Zhou Mi di telinga Henry.

"Shi de Mi-ge, Meiguanxi(*)",

"Wo Ai Ni...",

"Wo ye Ai Ni, Mimi-ge"

...

I've lost everything because of you

I'm speechless, suffocating and lonely

The world without you has

Chewed out my heart

Stomped on my dignity

Torn apart my heart

So why did you leave me behind?

It also rained on that day

You've stared ar me wordlessly

You've stared at nothing else but me

Those trembling gaze

And the awkwardly forced smile

Speaks of our separation

…

"Mimi-ge, Zhou Mi-ge…", "Shi de?"

"Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini..."

...

You've told me to leave

And the moment leave

...

"W-weisheme Henli?" tanya Zhou Mi setengah tidak percaya pada omongan kekasihnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini..." Henry menatap wajah Zhou Mi dengan tatapan nanar.

"Apa salahku Henli?" Zhou Mi berbisik pelan, namun Henry hanya bisa diam.

"Kumohon tolong beritahu aku Henli! Aku tidak mau mengakhiri hubungan ini karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Henry Lau!" Zhou Mi mencengkram pundak Henry dengan pelan.

"Aku-Aku harus pergi Mi-ge. Selamat tinggal..." Henry melepaskan cengkaraman Zhou Mi dari bahunya dan bergegas berjalan meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Tunggu Henli! HENRY LAU!" teriakan Zhou Mi menggema ke seluruh penjuru taman.

...

You treat me as if i'm insane

It's just too hard

Then I cry silently and wordlessly

Cause I want to stay next to you

My love is true, wanna go back to when I was with you

…

~Zhoumi's POV~

Sudah 6 bulan semenjak pertemuan terakhir kita di taman itu, pertemuan terakhir dimana kau mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah terjalin erat selama ini.

Sudah beribu-ribu kali aku menelponmu dan mengirimkanmu e-mail, namun kau tak pernah membalasnya. Ketika aku pergi ke apartemenmu aku hanya mendapat informasi bahwa dirimu telah pindah ke Cina dan membiarkan apartemen itu kosong.

Aku sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk.

Dan sampai sekarangpun aku masih belum tahu alasan mengapa engkau memutuskan hubungan kita.

Kau tahu?

Pada hari dimana kau meminta kita untuk berpisah, aku sudah menyiapkan cincin pernikahan untukmu.

~Zhou Mi's POV end~

…

I miss you… I need you…

Even in my dreams, I'm with you

I miss you… I need you…

Rewind back the time

I wanna kiss you again my boy

…

Ponsel Zhou Mi berdering, dibukalah ponsel flip miliknya itu dan mendapati adanya telpon masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

Tanpa ragu, Zhou Mi pun mengangkatnya. "Yoboseyo?"

"Bisa bicara dengan Zhou Mi?"

Suara yang sangat asing terdengar di telinga Zhou Mi, dengan ragu ia pun menjawab.

"Anda sedang berbicara dengan Zhou Mi, maaf anda siapa?"

"Namaku Han Geng, kau pasti telah mengetahui siapa diriku kan?"

DEG!

Jantung Zhou Mi berdegup dengan kencang. Han Geng, yak Han Geng.

Setelah sekian lama mengetahui siapa Hangeng akhirnya dia bisa berbicara langsung dengan orang yang sempat merawat mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Ada perlu apa Hangeng-ssi?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, bahwa—bahwa Henry—"

Suara Hangeng seperti tertahan di tenggorokannya, lidahnya mendadak kelu.

"Henry kenapa?"

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama tidak mendengar kabar tentang Henry Lau, mantan kekasihnya itu, kini ia bisa mengetahui kabar orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Dia, dia sekarat..."

DEG!

Kembali jantung Zhou Mi berdegup sangat keras sehingga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, dadanya mendadak sesak, seluruh tubuhnya lemas.

Ponsel yang sedang ia genggam pun nyaris ia jatuhkan.

"Se-sekarat? Kau pasti bercanda kan?"

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku bercanda bodoh! Xian Hua, Didi(*) yang sangat aku sayangi sedang sekarat sekarang!"

Kesabaran Hangeng telah habis karena respon Zhou Mi yang sangat lambat.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Hangeng, seakan-akan Zhou Mi terlempar dari lantai 12 apartemennya. Akhirnya otaknya sepenuhnya sadar.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di Cina, Rumah Sakit Tumor Nanyang Guangzhou!"

"Aku akan kesana sekarang juga."

Itulah pembicaraan terakhir antara Hangeng dan Zhou Mi sebelum akhirnya Zhou Mi memutuskan telpon mereka.

...

My heart aches

It's too much to bear

And where are you?

Can't live without you

Please come back to me

And stay with me

…

"Permisi, kalau boleh tahu dimana ruang pasien yang bernama Henry Lau atau Liu Xian Hua?" Tanya namja berambut merah itu tergesa-gesa.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar…" Resepsionis Rumah Sakit itu pun segera sibuk dengan layar komputernya untuk melihat letak ruangan Henry di daftar pasien.

"Dia ruang ICU berada di lantai 2, setelah anda naik lift yg ada di sana, belok ke kiri dan belok ke belokan kanan kedua. Ruangnya kedua dari ujung."

Resepsionis itu pun menunjukkan letak dimana Henry berada.

"Xie Xie(*)", sebelum sang Resepsionis sempat menjawab, Zhou Mi segera berlari secepat kilat ke arah lift.

...

Seorang namja berambut hitam duduk di samping ranjang dimana namja mungil bernama Henry Lau terbaring dengan banyak selang di badannya.

Di samping kanan dan kirinya terdapat dokter dan suster yang sedang mengamati keadaan Henry yang kian menurun.

Digenggamnya erat tangan Henry sambil terus dipanjatkannya doa kepada Yang Maha Kuasa.

Han Geng terus berdoa untuk orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik laki-lakinya sendiri.

Berharap semoga keadaan Henry bisa berhenti menurun.

Ruangan yang Henry tempati sangatlah sepi, sunyi.

Hanya ada suara elektro kardio grafi yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Kesunyian itu pun terpecah setelah pintu kamar terbuka, dan menampakkan namja tinggi yang sedang menjinjing tas besar ditangannya.

Nafasnya tak beraturan, bajunya basah oleh keringat.

Han Geng segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan dokter juga suster di sampingnya kebingungan.

"Kau… Han Geng?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajah Hangeng lekat-lekat.

"Dan kau Zhou Mi?" Zhou Mi pun mengangguk, dilihatnya Henry yang sedang terbaring lemas dengan berbagai selang-selang kecil di tubuhnya, nafasnya dibantu oleh masker transparan yang dialiri oksigen.

Tubuhnya kembali lemas dan ia pun tanpa sadar menjatuhkan tas yang ia jinjing sedari tadi,menimbulkan suara yang agak keras.

Pemandangan yang sangat menakutkan.

Henry kecilnya, Henry lugunya yang selalu ceria kini terbaring lemas.

Detak jantungnya terus melemah, hal itu ditunjukkan oleh elektro kardio grafi yang ada di samping kirinya.

Hangeng pun menahan tubuh Zhou Mi yang kehabisan tenaga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau t—", "...Hen..ry?" panggilnya berbisik sambil menatap figur mungil yang lemah dan pucat seperti porselain itu.

"Kau mau kesitu?" tanya Han Geng pelan yang hanya mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Dipapahnya tubuh Zhou Mi, dibantunya berjalan menuju kursi di samping ranjang Henry.

Zhou Mi duduk dan menatap Henry dengan tatapan nanar, kesedihan yang mendalam sangat terlihat jelas di kedua matanya.

"Ajaklah ia bicara, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua disini. Jagalah Didi(*) ku baik-baik."

Han Geng mengisyaratkan sang dokter dan suster untuk segera keluar meninggalkan Zhou Mi dan Henry sendiri di ruangan.

Han Geng, dokter, dan suster pun berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

Ditorehkannya wajah tampannya untuk melihat keadaan Zhou Mi dan Henry dari ambang pintu.

"Aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Zhou Mi", sebelum pintu ruangan tertutup rapat.

...

Sunyi...

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Zhou Mi.

Suaranya tak mau keluar, bibirnya pun tak mau membuka. Seluruh Impuls di tubuh Zhou Mi membeku. Diraihnya tangan kiri mantan kekasihnya itu perlahan. Tangannya dingin-sedingin es. Digenggamnya tangan Henry dengan erat.

"Henli, Henli-yah..."

Suaranya gemetar.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kumohon jawab aku Henli-yah..."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sudah hampir 7 bulan lamanya aku tidak bertemu denganmu, bahkan mengetahui kabarmu pun tidak pernah. Akhirnya setelah 7 bulan aku menunggu, Hangeng-ge, ya Han-ge menelponku dan memberitahuku bahwa kau ada disini..."

Zhou Mi menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? Dan tolong beritahu aku alasan kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah kita jalin bersama?"

"Padahal di hari itu juga aku sudah siap untuk menikahimu..."

"Aku hanya bisa bilang, Aku sangat mencintaimu, Henry Lau. Sangat sangat mencintaimu..."

"Kau telah melengkapi hidupku, mewarnai seluruh hari-hariku, membuat setiap waktu di kehidupanku bersamamu sangatlah menyenangkan, mengusir rasa kesepian yang dulu kurasakan..."

"Hidupku hampa tanpamu... A-aku..."

"Mi-ge..."

Zhou Mi tersentak, dengan refleks ia memanggil Han Geng yang sedang berada di luar ruangan. "Han G eng!".

Setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil, sontak namja berambut hitam itu berlari masuk ke dalam kamar pasien.

Didapatinya Zhou Mi yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan adiknya dan kedua mata Henry yang sedikit terbuka.

"Henli!"

Hangeng berdiri di samping Zhou Mi dan membungkukkan dirinya hingga sejajar dengan Henry.

"Geng-ge?", panggilnya pelan.

"Shi de didi?"

"Apakah kau yang membawa Mi-ge kesini?"

"Aku memberitahunya tentang keadaanmu sekarang Henli, Duibuqi..."

''Maaf?' untuk apa Hangeng meminta maaf pada Henry?' tanya Zhou Mi dalam batinnya.

"Meiguanxi Geng-ge, Xie Xie ni. Mi-mimi-ge..."

"Shi de Henli?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Henli." Zhou Mi mencium lembut kedua tangan Henry.

Henry hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Zhou Mi, lalu ia kembali membuka mulutnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Mi-ge, kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa aku memutuskan hubungan kita dengan seenaknya?", Zhou Mi pun kaget, tanpa ragu ia pun bertanya,

"Weisheme?".

"Karena aku tidak mau membuatmu sedih, aku menderita tumor otak stadium 4. Dokter memvonisku hanya bisa hidup 7 bulan lagi pada saat itu. Dan sekarang adalah saat-saat terakhir aku hidup..."

Henry menjelaskan semuanya dengan jelas.

Mendengar penjelasan Henry, air mata Zhou Mi tumpah ruah dari pelupuk matanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya padaku? Kita bisa melaluinya bersama-sama kan? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa sembuh! A-",

"Zhou Mi!" teriak Han Geng, suaranya tegas dan lugas namun tidak keras.

"Jangan membuat adikku lebih menderita lagi! Bersikap lembut lah padanya!" bentak Han Geng pada Zhou Mi.

"Geng-ge... Jangan perlakukan Mi-ge seperti itu..." suara Henry lembut seperti malaikat.

"Du-duibuqi, Han Geng, Henli..." Zhou Mi pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Zhou Mi-ge, sebenarnya, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menikah denganmu... Membentuk suatu keluarga yang harmonis... Namun, itu hanya angan-anganku saja... Aku—Uhuk!",kalimatnya terpotong karena Henry terbatuk.

"Naikan kadar oksigennya!" instruksi dari dokter kepada susternya.

"HENLI!" teriak Han Geng dan Zhou Mi bersamaan. "Geng-ge... aku sangat menyayangimu... dan Mi-ge—Uhuk!" Henry kembali batuk dengan suara yang sangat keras, nafas dan detak jantungnya semakin menurun.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Henli!" Zhou Mi terus menggenggam erat tangan Mochi kecilnya itu.

Diraihnya jemari Zhou Mi perlahan, dan ia pun berbisik,

"Wo Ai Ni, Mimi-ge..."

Piip...

"CEPAT AMBIL DEFIBILATOR!" teriak sang dokter, dengan sigap suster yang berada di ruangan itu segera menyerahkan sepasang Defibilator pada dokter.

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Henry ucapkan pada Zhou Mi.

"HENLI-YAH! HENLI! HENRY LAU!" Zhou Mi berteriak memanggil nama Henry terus-terusan.

Han Geng pun segera menahan tubuh Zhou Mi dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

"LEPASKAN AKU HAN GENG!" perintah Zhou Mi dengan kasar.

"JANGAN PERNAH BERHARAP AKU AKAN MELEPASKANMU BODOH!" bentak Han Geng dengan memberi sedikit penekanan.

"KUMOHON LEPASKAN AKU! AKU HANYA INGIN MELIHAT HENRY!" Zhou Mi terus memberontak,

"TIDAK! KAU BUTUH MENENANGKAN PIKIRANMU SEKARANG JUGA ZHOU MI!" ditatapnya mata Zhou Mi dengan tajam, membuat namja berdagu lancip itu terdiam.

Zhou Mi kini duduk di depan ruang ICU dengan Han Geng disamping kirinya.

Zhou Mi kini terkulai lemas dan menatap lantai rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong.

Han Geng menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan, diusapnya punggung Zhou Mi perlahan, berusaha menenangkannya.

Suara pintu ruang ICU terdengar, sesosok namja berjas putih keluar dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak.

Kontan Han Geng dan Zhou Mi segera berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, "Bagaimana dokter?" tanya Han Geng, kepanikan tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya.

Dokter itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

"Tuan Henry Lau telah tiada..."

...

I cried a lot because of you...

…

~Zhou Mi's POV~

Kupandangi tubuh pucatmu yang terbaring kaku di dalam peti mati itu.

Kau tampan sekali, kau menggunakan setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu terikat di lehermu.

Raut wajahmu sangatlah damai, dengan seulas senyum manis menghiasi sudut bibirmu.

Kubelai pipimu pelan, kubisikkan sesuatu ke telingamu.

"Wo Ai Ni Henry Lau, Wo feichang ai ni(*)..." kupasangkan cincin dengan berlian mungil ditengahnya ke jari manismu.

Kubelai rambutmu helai perhelai untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Kubungkukkan badan tinggiku untuk bisa sejajar denganmu, kutatap wajahmu lekat-lekat.

Sekali lagi, kubisikkan suatu kalimat ke telingamu,

"Selamat tidur…"

…

I laughed a lot because of you

I believed in love because of you

I've lost everything because of you

I'm speechless, suffocating and lonely

The world without you has

Chewed out my heart

Stomped on my dignity

Torn apart my heart

So why did you leave me behind?

…

**~END~**

1. Shenme : Apa

2. Shi ma : Benarkah?

3. Weisheme : Kenapa

4. Shi de : Ya

5. Duibuqi : Maaf

6. Meiguanxi : Tidak apa-apa

7. Didi : Adik laki-laki

8. Xie Xie : Terima kasih

9. Wo feichang ai ni : Aku sangat mencintaimu

**A/N : **Mianhae author nge-repost fic ini lagi setelah dikritik sama format paragrafnya yang bikin pusing ;A;/ maaf kalo kepanjangan, maaf kalo jalan ceritanya kayak sinetron, maaf kalo penggunaan tata bahasanya kacau. Karena Author sendiri nggak bisa bikin cerita ;A;/ Udah gitu Author nekat bikin fic ini dengan bahasa Mandarin pas-pasan yang Author pelajarin di sekolah /headdesks. Makasih yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca dan Review fic ini, jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi. Gomaptaa~ :3 mind to RnR?

Dan sekali lagi, Mianhae kalo ini repost ;w;/ *bows*


End file.
